First Day Back
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Becker's Back from his medical leave and can't stop thinking about Jess.  Chapter 1 and 2 Re-Done!
1. First Day Back NEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval unfortunately if I did we would have more Lester one liners more funny Conner and of course Becker and Jess would already be together and Emily never would of left.**

**Sorry I'm rambling so on with the story be nice it's my first fanfiction.**

Becker's P.O.V  
I walked into the ARC my medical leave still wasn't over but I was soooo bored and I wanted to see Jess, and give her some chocolate I got for her when I was shopping yesterday, I'm not sure why but when I was getting myself some chocolate I felt possessed to get Jess some. Come to think of it Jess is becoming the most common thought in my head, I am definitely falling for her even though sometimes I won't admit it to myself I do have feeling for the bubbly field co-ordinator. As I got closer to the ADD I thought to myself maybe Connor was right I do talk to Jess alot and make up excuses sometimes why I needed to go to the ADD, but I couldn't care less about Connor's teasing. Jess still hadn't heard or seen me so I spun her chair around "Hey Jess." Her reaction was priceless she looked very surprised, "Becker what are you doing here?" "Well I got bored and two I missed you and wanted to give you this." I said getting Jess a big bar of chocolate out of my pocket. "Thanks Becker you're the best! But please stop sneaking up on me!" "Fine if I annoy you so much then I won't give you this" I said going to hand Jess another bar of chocolate but pulling it away at the last chance "But if I annoy you so much I'll just get going." I said turning round to leave but Jess grabbed my arm "No Becker you know you don't annoy me but you **ALWAYS **sneak up on me!" "Fine here you go." I said handing Jess the chocolate bar then added "But I really do have to go to the armoury." "Awwww did Captain Becker miss his guns while he was away?" "Yeah actually I did but I missed you more." I saw Jess blush and realised that I must off said that instead of thought it so to save further embarrassment I said "Bye Jess." And walked off wondering how I coped without Jess for a week and a half.

I'd just opened a packet of crisps when Jess walked in, I smiled at her and she sat by me, and got some food out of her bag, "Snap." I said Jess looked confused but then realised that we were both eating the same crisps, "Oh Lol." "Lol seriously Jess?" "Yes Lol loads of people say it well maybe not oldies like you." "Oldies like me? I'm Hurt Jess I really am I'm not that much older than you so technically you're an oldie too then!"

"Jess there's an eyelash on your face." "Where?" Jess said putting her hand all over her face, "One sec I'll get it." I said moving closer to her "There you go sorted." I said flicking the eyelash off my finger, then I realised how close I was to Jess' Face and we both leaned forward and...

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	2. InteruptionsNEW!

**Here's part deux or two of First Day Back enjoy.**

Becker's P.O.V  
We got closer and closer until Connor walked in of course he would so we moved away from each other luckily Connor didn't notice or he would tease us about it for AGES! "Have either of you seen Abby?" Connor said "No we haven't Connor She's normally in the menagerie at this time why don't you check there." Jess said "Okay thanks Jess and." Connor started moved towards the door and said "It's good to have you back Action Man." And ran out of the door before I could shoot him I already wanted to do that for interrupting us when Jess and I were about to kiss, Jess burst out laughing at my nickname so I glared at her which just made her laugh even more, "Becker or Action Man I should say you don't scare me I've known you for months." "Fine but never mention that name EVER again please for me." "Okay just because you buy me chocolate all the time I will never call you Action Man ever again." "Good." "Unless I want to." "Jess it's my first day back please." "Fine then I won't." "Good next time I see Connor I WILL kill him though." I said and Jess said "But if you kill Connor then Abby won't go out tonight and you won't be able to come round tonight." "Good point that would just make an even worst first day back." "That bad?"  
"Yeah that bad at least I got to see you though." I said smiling, "Thanks Becker I better get back to the ADD see you later." "Ok see you later Jess." I said when Jess left I thought to myself if Connor didn't come in we might of still been kissing or at least we would of kissed ugh I HATE CONNOR!  
1 HOUR LATER.  
I was walking towards the ADD because I forgot to ask Jess what time I should come round so when I got towards Jess I said "Hey Jess what time do you want me to come round tonight?"  
"About 6:00?" "Okay 6:00PM I won't be late." I leaned over to get my black box because I left my other one at home in all of the rush to get to work and see Je- Check how everyone was, when I had got my black box I thought all my luck had came back to me because my face was really close to Jess' so I leaned down to kiss her and we were so close when the anomaly alarms went off. Come on though how many times can you be interrupted in a day? So once again I moved away from Jess and Abby, Connor and Matt came got their black boxes, listened to the co-ordinates Jess was saying and left, I went to get an earpiece but Jess stopped me and said "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To do my job." "Well you're job doesn't start again until tomorrow so I guess you're staying here." I tried to give her my puppy dog eyes but for once they didn't work because Jess wasn't changing her mind, "Fine you win this time." I said and walked off to the armoury muttering a goodbye to Jess who somehow heard me and said sarcastically "Bye Becker have fun cleaning you're guns."

6:00PM JESS' HOUSE.

I knocked the door for Jess' house surprisingly nervous which is a new thing for me and so far I don't like it at all! "Hey Becker." Jess said after she opened the door, "Hey Jess you look nice." She had changed into more casual clothes than the ones at work they were still very bright very Jess. "Thanks Becker you look nice to come in." Jess said walking back into her apartment, it was very Jess bright coloured walls sofas cushions you could tell it was Jess' apartment already.  
**30 MINUTES LATER.  
**We had finished our food and we were laughing about some of his stories from before I was at the ARC and sometime during that we had started to look into each other's eyes and leaned in and in and finally kissed when we broke apart we were both smiling like crazy then Jess said "Well it's about time." "I know what you mean I've wanted to do that for ages." "Well how about we do that again?" Jess said leaning over to kiss me I got the hint and leaned over to Jess and we kissed again deeper this time after a few minutes I leaned back so Jess was literally on top off me.  
**LATER.  
**We were so lost in kissing we didn't hear the door open and Abby and Connor coming in but Connor made a lot of noise, interrupting one of the best kisses ever of course it would be Temple who interrupted us. Again.

**CONNOR'S P.O.V**

Abby and I returned from our dinner and Abby started to walk into the living room so I followed her but I wasn't paying attention and walked into to her wondering why she stooped I said "Abs why have you stopped?" "Just look at the sofa." Was all she said I was confused but did it anyway and my jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw what Abby was on about Jess literally on top of Becker kissing him, we all knew they liked each other but no-one expected them, to do anything about it! So we turned in the direction of our bedroom to leave them to it but I accidently walked into something making it drop on the floor, Becker and Jess stopped kissing and they saw Abby and me staring at us giving them apologetic looks and Jess got off Becker making it less awkward, I'm pretty sure I saw both Jess and Becker blushing Jess I'm not surprised at but Captain 'tough guy' Becker blushing? "Finally...Action man is getting some action..."  
Becker looked like he's strongly tempted to shoot me and Abby whacked the back of my head before snickering (Thanks to Esmerelda Diana Parker for the Connor line and Becker's and Abby's reaction.)  
And Jess reminded me that she could empty my bank account in ten seconds, so I decided to shut up. For now anyway.  
**  
10 MINUTES LATER.  
**We had finished the leftover Chinese while talking about the ARC when Becker got up and said "I've got to go early start tomorrow." "Okay Bye Becker." Abby said and I added "Bye mate see you at work tomorrow." And He and Jess walked to the door I'm not sure what they did because I couldn't see a wall was blocking the way but I'm they kissed because one Jess was gone for 5 minutes and two she came back looking a bit red. Finally I have something to tease Becker about opportunities like this are once in a lifetime, I was about to tease Jess but Abby stopped me so not fair!  
Finally Abby left the room to go to the toilet and I could finally tease Jess, "Soooo You and Action Man then." "Yes me and Action Man have you got a problem with that?" Jess said in a surprisingly confident voice, "Oh No of course I don't I'm happy for you I hope you have a great time with Action Man." "I will and unlike you and Abby we won't argue all the time." Jess said putting me into shock Abby, cam e back in and said "Conn shut your mouth you'll catch flies." Jess got up and said "night guys i'm tired see you in the morning." Jess said walking towards her room "Yeah all of that kissing must have made you tired." Surprisingly it wasn't me who said that even though now I wish I had, Abby said it with a smirk on her face and Jess' face had a shocked look on it but she snapped out of it and carried on walking towards her room, "Night Jess." I said "Sleep well." Abby added. "You are a legend Abby my comment was good but yours was EPIC! I now worship you." I said leaning into kiss her.

**Jess' P.O.V.**

OMG I can't believe I've kissed Becker and may I add he is an** AMAZING **kisser! I can't wait for work tomorrow so I can see Becker, I wonder if he is my Boyfriend now? We've kissed and we both like each other and have a laugh but does that make it official or do I have to wait for him to ask? I love today but I can't wait for tomorrow! What shall I wear?

There you go the new and improved First Day Back. Hope you enjoyed reading it remember to read First Date thanks. :) :).


End file.
